Emmett Loves Rose
by RvrSong
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Emmett takes Rose to a secret location where they can act out their special form of love making for the night. Punches, kicks and body slams ensue. What are a couple of Vampires to do with a whole barn to themselves? Anything they want! And maybe they'll leave it standing in the morning. Maybe. Just a fun and sexy O/S. Rated M for lemons and language.


_The idea for this stiry came from my current obsession with Florence + the Machine. I get these thoughts in my head, sometimes, when I listen to a song. I match them up to characters in books or movies or a TV show. When I heard "Kiss With a Fist" I thought of Rose and Emmett and all the houses they like to tear down. And, of course, it had to be a dirty little story. If you are looking for something deep with meaning, this isn't it. This was just the fun little rambling in my head as I drove to work today and then obsessed over until I got it all out. I havent reread it 50 times for spelling or gramatical errors... so please be kind in any reviews you leave.  
As always, I don't own them, but they were fun today and kept my work day flowing!  
_:)

* * *

**You hit me once  
I hit you back You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate  
Over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed**

My black eye casts no shadow  
Your red eye sees no pain  
Your slaps don't stick  
Your kicks don't hit  
So we remain the same  
Blood sticks, sweat drips  
Break the lock if it don't fit  
A kick in the teeth is good for some  
A kiss with a fist is better than none  
A-woah a kiss with a fist is better than none

Broke your jaw once before  
Spilt your blood upon the floor  
You broke my leg in return  
So let's sit back and watch the bed burn

**_Kiss With a Fist_**** – Florence + the Machine**

"Ok, Rosie, open your eyes." Emmett had made her promise she would keep her eyes closed as he carried her on his back to the secret location. And she never broke her promises to him, so she had kept her eyes closed until he had gently placed her feet on the ground.

It was Christmas Eve and she knew he had planned something special for her, so she did her best to not ruin his surprise.

Before they even entered the building she was now standing in, her vampire enhanced sense of smell had picked up the lingering smell of animals, hay and something musty. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, just noticeable. There was also a layer of something sweet. As she opened her eyes, she understood the reason for the smells, she was standing just inside an old barn.

Pieces of the roof were missing, so she could see the stars above and moonlight filtered down to the old wooden floors that creaked and groaned with each step. There were candles placed around the room, of course Emmett hadn't considered the fact that this old building was three thousand square feet of kindling. The thought made her smile, he never did seem to have a lot of common sense, but that was ok. As she stood there, she realized the sweet smell that was masking some of the musty and rotting wood smell were flowers. Roses, to be specific. Everywhere.

It looked like Emmett had bought out all the red roses in the Pacific Northwest. The roses were in different urns and vases lining the wall of the room, there must have been thousands of them, red miniature and red ones with blooms as big as her hand. And the leaves ranged from dark to light green. It was Christmas-like without being predictable. In the middle of the barn, with a candelabra on either side, was a massive four poster bed covered in deep red sheets. Her favorite color and his favorite color on her.

Of course, she had taken all of this in in about the length of time it would take most humans to blink. "Em, what is this?"

Emmett took a step closer to her, she could feel the heat radiating from him through her back. They may have felt like ice to humans… and wolves… but to each other, they were normal temperature, even scalding hot, especially when they became sexually aroused. Like now. "What?" Em said in a whisper that human ears never would have detected, "You think Edward is the only one that can do romantic?"

He sounded disappointed, which was not her intention. She appreciated it, but had never expected it from her brute of a husband.

When Rose had found Emmett, he was on death's door after having been attacked by a bear. In his "new life" (they preferred that term to "after life" or "vampire life") he enjoyed wrestling bears, toying with them until he was ready to sink his teeth into them. Even then he toyed with them. Where most would break the neck at beginning of feeding, to cause the animal less stress, her Emmett chose to drain the bear nearly dry, allowing the animal to feel its own life force draining away, before putting an end to its life. It may have seemed cruel to some, but to a woman who had put to death the men that had gang raped her, which included the man she had loved, it was intoxicating. His power and dominance would bring her to her knees, literally, ripping at his pants so she could take him, first with her mouth and then with the rest of her body. It had gotten so the rest of the family would never hunt when Rose and Emmett hunted together, choosing to stay as far from them as they could. It worked for couple, they had even started hunting naked, leaving their clothing in a neat pile under a tree and removing the fabric barrier that had always ended up shredded anyway. This way, when they went back to the Cullen home, hand in hand, they would be dressed. Not that Rose gave a shit about anyone seeing her naked body, but it made the rest of them comfortable. Plus, since the dog was always hanging around because of his need to protect her neice, Em preferred for her to be clothed. He didn't want Jacob seeing any part of her body.

Tonight, though, tonight Em had tried giving her something special. Rose was never jealous of the romance that Edward and Bella shared. She was really only jealous of the baby that they shared. The baby that was now a teenage girl and giving them shit left and right. It cracked Rose up to watch Edward lose his normally composed cool.

"I never said you couldn't do romantic, baby, I just never considered it us. But this is beautiful, thank you." She turned to face him and grined when she saw the passion burning in his eyes. "It's just that this," her quick movement took Emmett by surprised, she immediately had him pinned to the wall, forearm under his chin pressing into his throat, the backs of his calves and heels shattering a number of the vases, sending roses scattering to the floor, "THIS is more like us."

Rose was a tall, beautiful woman. Emmett was taller than her at nearly six and three quarter feet, but in her heels, her black stiletto leather boot heels, she was eye to eye with him. He could have pushed her off, but didn't. This was, after all, their version of foreplay. Em smirked at her; it wasn't often that she actually caught him off guard. In turn, Rose leaned in close to his face, returning his smirk and then leaned down to his jaw. She trailed her tongue across his jaw, up and over his high cheekbone and stopping at his temple. She loved the taste of him, it reminded her of the forest and the wild animals he hunted.

Emmett closed his eyes and groaned as Rose took the same path with her tongue on the other side of his face. She could work magic with that tongue and he grabbed her hips, pulling her to his now hard dick so she could feel exactly what she was doing to him.

Rose chuckled and just as she finished with her oral exploration of his face, Emmett threw her against the opposite wall. Dust flew everywhere, the candles flickered and a few boards shook loose, falling to the ground. Rose realized then that he had taken some care in his arrangement of them, leaving a lot of space in the middle of the room open, with the exception of the ones by the bed.

"Well, I see your version of romance is still a lot like mine," Rose's eyes shone as she slowly rose from the floor. She could have moved faster, but this was part of their game, alternating between fast and slow, dragging out the anticipation and keeping the other on their toes.

Emmett, leaned back against the wall behind him, crossing his massive arms across his chest, "It is. I mean, Edward may be good at all the flowers and music shit, but I got hot, physical passion down to a science." His voice dripping from him like warm honey, god how she loved this man.  
"A kiss with a fist, huh?" She knew he loved it when she played rough, why bother being gentle when you were indestructible? He smiled his blinding white smile at her, his dimples in full force, "You know it baby." And then he dove for her, closing the large space between them in a millisecond and snatched her shirt off her body, leaving her in the red lace bra she had put on in anticipation for their evening together. She looked around, not seeing him and then he wolf whistled at her, from above. Rose looked up and Emmett was hanging in the rafters. He dropped her now shredded blouse so it fell at her feet. Rose figured if he was going to play dirty, and so was she. She walked slowly, stalking to about the same place Emmett had been standing. She knew he was creeping along the rafters above her but was making no move to come back down. He was such a tease.

She bent over, her ass in the air and grabbed one of the long stem roses from the floor, where it had landed when Em's foot broke the vases. She held it to her nose and inhaled deeply. The rose smelled so sweet. She turned, then, and searched him out, her eyes finding his. She could tell by his body language that he liked her display of bending over, even though he wasn't saying a word about it. She held the rose in her left hand and, after smelling it again, she trailed it down her neck, between her full breasts and down to her abdomen. She wore low cut jeans, just what her man liked, and she circled her belly button with the rose, enjoying the silky softness of it against her skin. She heard Emmett shift and quietly groan. She was impressed with his self restraint tonight and she was happy for it, this gave her more time to tease him.

Keeping her eyes on his, she used her right hand to flick open the button on her jeans and slowly slid the zipper down. The jeans parted, each side folding down a little, so that Em could see the flat plain of her lower abdomen and the red lace that peaked out. Now she heard him take an unnecessary breath. She smiled at him as she ran her fingers across the top of her panties and moved the rose to run across her breasts. One thing about being a vampire, you could multitask without breaking your pace.

Rose could feel her arousal from her own touch growing between her thighs. She could only keep this little show of hers going a bit longer before she would simply attack him. With the thought of Emmett writhing under her hands and throwing him across the room, making the walls splinter under the pressure, she trailed her finger tips into the red lace and past her mound and into her sex. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back and moaned loudly as her finger tip circled her clit.

Emmett was immediately on her, "MINE!" he yelled as he wrenched her hand out of her panties. His eyes were shining with passion and then he closed them, pulling her finger to his face and inhaling her scent. He shook as he took in the smell of her arousal on her own fingers and then opened his eyes, they had turned to black. Rose was pleased with herself, she had gotten the reaction she was looking for. As Emmett held her hand tightly in his, he brought her fingers to his mouth, running his tongue around the very tip before sucking the two fingers into his mouth. It was such an erotic site that no matter how much Rose wanted to close her eyes and revel in the feeling, she didn't, she kept them on her husband's mouth.

While Emmett slipped his tongue around her fingers his other hand went to her hip, finding the top of her jeans. At the same time he pulled her fingers from his mouth, he yanked the jeans up and forward, jumping back about eight feet. The movement had torn the jeans from her body, but had left her in her black leather boots. This was a pretty good move for Em, considering she was wearing skinny jeans and they had been tucked into the books. She was impressed.

Rose could only imagine what she looked like to him, clad only in her red lace bra, red lace thong and her boots with her blonde hair falling in soft waives well past her shoulders. She put a hand on her hip, shifting her weight to one leg which put her hip out slightly and suddenly found herself wishing that she had a whip to crack.

Emmett stood, staring at her, from her face to her tits, to her now very wet sex, down her legs to the boots and then back up, just as slowly.

"Like what you see?" Rose asked as she grabbed a lock of her hair and spun it around her fingers, playing coy. Em let out a low growl and sprung for her. She deflected him with her forearms, sending him careening to her right and ripped his shirt from his body at the same time. Emmett was sprawled out on the floor in his jeans and black Doc Martin boots. Without his shirt, she could see the ripple of each muscle.  
Rose jumped up to the rafters and crouched, her left leg extended out to the side with all of her weight on the bent right leg and her hands, which were grasping the beam beneath her. She knew the string of underwear she wore did absolutely nothing to cover her sopping pussy. Of course, that had been the point to the pose, to give Emmett a good look. She dropped the shirt down to him, where he still sat on the floor, mouth hanging open. "My turn to undress you," she said as she slid her leg back in and slowly stood.  
"Oh, I see how this is going to go," Emmett shook his head and immediately unlaced his boots, taking them and his socks off his feet, so they were now bare.

He stood and watched as she skipped and hopped on the rafters above him and then in a simple move, he jumped, landing directly behind her and ripped of her bra.

Rose spun to face him, "Not fair! I wasn't ready to lose that just yet!" She pouted at her husband as he fondled the lace, "I should gag you with this," he said, "or tie you up." Rose quirked an eyebrow at him, placing her hands on her hips and thrusting her breasts towards him, "You wish!" she said as she grabbed the waistband of his jeans at the same time as she pushed him off the beam. The fabric ripped as Emmett fell to the floor. She was pleased when she saw her husband had decided to come out sans underwear tonight.

He landed on his feet, back to her, and she marveled at his chiseled back and tight ass. God she loved that ass. Emmett turned his head, looking over his shoulder, "That's it, Rosalie, game on."

The words nearly had her shaking in orgasm right there, he sounded so powerful and she knew he was serious; he was not going to take it easy on her now. "Catch me if you can!" She hollered as she jumped to beams even higher into the barn. Emmett turned and she caught sight of his very large and now very hard cock.

She loved Emmett McCarty from the first moment she laid her eyes on him in the forest that day so long ago; he was beautiful in a very masculine way. Large and muscular with a voice that floated across her like a warm summer breeze, well, until he was screaming in agony. She had never regretted taking him to Carlisle, pleading that he change Emmett so she could have her forever with him. Later when, after his new born blood lust abated, she realized that he was so well endowed, well, she felt like she had won a billion dollars, a trip around the world and all the jewels she wanted all rolled up into that one man. He was everything to her and she to him.

She now found herself in their game of cat and mouse, Rose still in her thong and boots, Emmett beautifully naked, creeping and crawling around the rafters. Occasionally he would catch her and would throw her so she hit the wall, sliding down it until she landed on her ass on the floor. They had destroyed most of the vases as they wrestled, clawed and punched. If they were human, every bone in each of their bodies would have probably been broken and their pale skin would have been covered in bruises.

But they weren't human.

And they liked their rough play. They liked it so much that neither of them could get turned on now without a little slap and tickle action. Tonight was no exception and Rose knew by the end of the night, as the sun rose in the east, they would probably have this place torn down to the studs, like they had done with so many other homes.

It was amazing how turned on she felt from just the chase, the punches and blows and a few stolen kisses. Her core was on fire for him and she knew he wanted her just as much, she could see the pre-come glistening at the head of his cock. Another great thing about being a vampire, Emmett could get hard – and stay hard - for hours and hours. So, if their foreplay lasted an entire day, and sometimes it did, he would still be ready to pound into her once they had finally gotten their fill of the game.

Rose was by no means tired, they didn't get tired, but she slowed her pace just a bit, allowing Em to catch her. She was in the top peak of the barn, standing where a few rafters crossed, and she had let her guard down, she shivered with anticipation, knowing he would take advantage of this moment.

She felt him behind her, and she grinned because he hadn't disappointed her. "Getting tired, Rosie?" She could hear the grin in his voice, he had her figured out. "Just tired of kicking your ass is all," she said, looking at him over her right shoulder, her hands were braced against a couple of beams. "I can smell you, you know. You are soaking wet for me," Em trailed his finger down her spine to the thin string of her red thong. He hooked a finger into it once and gently pulled it back and let it go, so it popped back against her body. "I really, really want to taste that sweetness dripping from you. Can I Rosalie? Will you let me do that?"  
Her whole body shook. She stole another glance at him, his eyes still dark, his brown short cut hair still perfectly in place. She did wish that, at these times, they could sweat. Oh how she would love to see Emmett's body glistening from sweat. She gave him a single nod and moved to turn, "No," he said taking a step in so his chest was pressed against her back, "Stay here," he put his hands on top of hers against the beams so she could understand what he meant. "Don't move," he breathed into her ear.  
Emmett slid around her body so that he now faced her, caught between her arms. He waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled, just before he went to her neck and bit. She screamed in pleasure as he suckled, her body quivering. He pulled back from her neck and went to her breasts, taking a nipple in one mouth while he rubbed the other tit with more force than any human woman would have been able to handle. Her body was on fire, her head thrown back and eyes closed. Emmett then let go of her nipple and tit as he slid down, sitting on the large beam and wrapped his legs around it to brace himself. "Climb on my shoulders, Rosie," he said as he lifted her right leg and put it over his left shoulder. She grinned down at him, he was such a dirty boy and amazingly, this was a first. Not oral sex mind you, but the first time, at the top of a barn, him balancing on a beam and her, sitting on his face.

She shifted her hands slightly, just so she could get a better hold on the beams to brace herself. Emmett reached between her legs, grabbing her hips to hold her steady as she lifted her left leg and put it over his right shoulder. Em leaned back just a little so he could adjust her position and then he buried his nose into her opening, with the thin triangular piece of fabric still in place. "Mmmmm, even better close up," he said and Rose tried to look down to see him. She loved watching him pleasure her, but in this position, it was a little difficult, so she settled for closing her eyes and just relishing the feeling of his tongue on her.

He slid is tongue along the spot where her thighs met her pelvis and then traced the sides of the lace panties, nudging under it here and there, causing her to squirm. Is fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her to him, "These really need to go," he mumbled, with his mouth pressed into her sex, and then she felt his teeth grab hold of the fabric. Emmett shook his head back and ripped them lose with very little effort, "That is more like it," he said just before she felt the bridge of his nose pressed into her clit.

He thrust his tongue in and out of her, than pressed it flat as he licked from her opening to her clit, then flicked his tongue over her clit quickly.

Rose let out a scream as Emmett moved his tongue back further, past her entrance. He slid his hands to separate her ass cheeks as he explored that forbidden spot with his tongue and then he licked back to her clit and flicked again. He kept this up, back to front, diving into her holes, flicking and pumping until Rose was writhing against his face and screaming. She could feel the beam splintering under her fingers, sawdust falling onto Emmett's head. He finally moved one hand to her lower back, keeping her steady on his shoulders, while the other slid forward. He moved his tongue to her clit and pumped two and then three fingers into her, harder and harder so she that he was actually forcing her up, off his shoulders with each forward thrust.  
Rose squeezed her legs together, burying Emmett's head between her thighs and heard the wood creaking and cracking under her hands as she came with more forcefulness then she had in a very long time. If she could have lost her breath, she would have. In fact, she was pretty sure she would have been passed out cold, or dead of a heart attack.

It was then that Emmett grabbed her and threw her back down, so she hit the rafter below, and then jumped down, standing over her, "Like that, did you?"  
He was smug and very, very proud of himself. Rose stayed in her position, lying on the beam he had thrown her to, her legs dangling on either side. She reached her hand down to cup herself, sliding a finger around her wet folds. She watched as her husband watched her hand, a low growl escaping his throat. "What do you think?" She asked coyly as she removed the finger and placed it to her lips, licking it, "Mmmm, tasty."  
"No fucking, way, that's mine!" Emmett jumped for her and she rolled to the right, falling off the beam and landing on the floor, the heel on her left book breaking under the pressure.  
Emmett followed her down to the ground and watched her as she looked down at her broken heel, "Damn it to hell, I loved these fucking boots." Then she looked up at Emmett and gave him a sultry grin. She had landed pretty close to the bed, so she didn't have to walk too far in her current awkward position. She made it as sexy of a motion as she could with a broken heel, walking to the bed and then lifting first the broken heeled boot to the bed railing. She leaned and unzipped the boot, slipping it off her leg. She placed the toe of the other book on the bed railing and began to unzip it when Emmett was suddenly behind her. He wrapped one arm around her chest, cupping her breast, as the other slipped between her legs from behind. "Damn, you are the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on, Rosie," he bent to suck on her neck as she got the other boot off and then stood with her legs spread for him as he began stroking and teasing her again.

Best part about being a vampire ever… never getting tired and never getting soar. They could fuck harder and faster for hours, days even, without having to stop and without pain.

She tilted her head back so it rested on his shoulder as he slipped the hand that was between her legs around her hip and then cupped her sex from the front. He rubbed her tit, squeezing her nipple, pulling and tugging. He sucked on her neck and his fingers found her clit and began rubbing. It wasn't long before Rose was coming around his fingers for a second time this evening.

She suddenly spun in his arms and gave him a large grin before bending to grab his hips, pulling his legs from under him and throwing him to the ground. Dust billowed from around where Em hit the floor. She heard his skull break a few of the floor boards and laughed. That would have been a death blow for any human man. But not her man. He kept his place on the floor as she moved to stand over him, a foot on either side of his chest. Emmett reached up to caress her legs, rubbing her calves and thighs, "I think it's your turn, baby," Rose said as she held a hand to her husband. He took it and she stepped back, pulling him to his feet and then pushing him so he flew back about twelve feet, hitting the wall of the barn, sending yet another wooden plank to the ground outside. She sauntered to him, an exaggerated swing to her hips, and licked her lips as she stood in front of him. She trailed her hands up his muscular arms, enjoying the feel of their firmness under her touch. She stopped when her hands got to his jaw, she reached up and kissed him, first a feather light kiss, tracing her tongue along his bottom lip. He moved to grab her and she caught his arms, pushing them up and back into the wall, cracking more wood and causing more dust to billow around them. Rose pulled back far enough to give him a "Tsk-tsk" and then went back to working on his mouth. She nipped and bit and sucked his bottom lip before thrusting her tongue in to meet his. Not having to breathe has definite advantages. Being able to give oral underwater is one. Kisses that last forever is another.

Their tongues twisted and turned and fought against each other. Rose had put enough force into her kiss that she had pushed Emmett's head back into the side of the barn, the wood creaking and cracking behind his head.

She finally broke the kiss from his mouth, moving her attack to his jaw and neck. As she moved lower, she realized she was going to have to remove her hands from Emmett's arms. She wanted to make a point of keeping him restrained, even if she logically knew it was impossible. She looked at the boards to either side of his head and pulled his arms back down to his sides, "Hold on," she said. She pulled her right fist back and thrust it forward, punching a hole in the wood plank to the side of Emmett's head then did the same to the other side. "Here," she said and took his hands, putting them through the holes, "Now, do not move," she said and waived her finger at him.  
"Yes ma'am," he responded with a smirk.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Behave," she growled out.

She returned her mouth back to his neck and chest, stopping at each nipple to give them a good tug. She moved lower and knelt in front of him. she trailed her tongue around his belly button and then nipped and sucked on each hip bone. He had taken great care of himself as a human, his abdomen was flat and he had that distinctive "V" that all the supermodels had these days. But her man was sexier than all of them put together.

Rose ran her hands up Emmett's thighs, stopping at his hips, grabbing them tight she licked his shaft from the base to the tip, causing him to shudder.  
"God, Rosie…"  
"Shush," she reprimanded from below. She had grabbed him in her right hand and began pumping him slowly, watching the glistening moisture begin to pool around the head of his cock. She licked at it, flicking her tongue back and forth, enjoying his taste.  
"Rose, please…"  
She grinned, he was begging now, she looked up and saw he was watching her. She grabbed his dick and lowered her mouth on to it, never breaking their eye contact. It was now a game of "who will blink first", and she could plat that game all day. She deep throated his cock, having no gag reflex came in handy, ramming it into the back of her throat and then removed it almost all the way from her mouth, sucking on the tip. She began a motion of down, up, suck with the occasional lick to his balls and up his shaft before taking him back into her mouth. The whole time, her eyes never left his, and he was having a difficult time keeping his eyes on her, she was going to win.

She wrapped her arms around his thighs and grabbed him tightly. Using her strength, she moved his hips, so he was thrusting in and out of her mouth, keeping her head still. Once she set the pace, Emmett continued it so she could use one had to grab his tight balls and roll them. She still kept her eyes locked to his, but on one thrust into her mouth, she hummed and then sucked harder than she had on his pull back out, hollowing her cheeks. Emmett finally threw his head back, pinching his eyes shut. He yelled her name as he came in her mouth, pulling his hands from the wall of the barn and sending wood flying so he could bury them in her hair. He continued to pump and she sucked and licked and he was finally empty.

Rose removed her mouth from his semi hard cock with a "pop" and then rose to her feet.

Emmett immediately scooped her up, spun her around so her back was against the wall, and crashed his mouth into hers. He was hard almost immediately and he lined up with her opening, Rose's legs wrapped around his hips. "Enough of play time," he growled into her mouth.

Em thrust into her, hard and fast. He fucked her for an unknown amount of time against the wall. They both climaxed multiple times there. They also did it in the rafters, Rose on his lap, pumping while he braced them from falling. They even found their way to the hard, wooden floor where Em took her from behind, on all fours. But he pulled Rose up so she was on her knees and he could rock her on his lap. She reached back, wrapping her arms around his neck, with her head resting on his shoulder. This thrust her glorious tits forward and Emmett reached around with his right hand rubbing and pulling, twisting and pinching her nipples. His left hand curved around trailing down her abdomen and to her clit. He pressed and pulled her swollen nub until she was screaming his name again and again. He pushed her forward, so she was head down, ass in the air and grabbed her hips. He dug his fingers in and thrust a few more times into her. He came hard, shooting his seed deep into her. Rose also came, quivering in a heap on the floor. Emmett collapsed on top of her, completely sated. They lay on the floor, Rose curled under Emmett for a few minutes.

Em rose from the floor and scooped his Rose into his arms, carrying her to the four poster bed. "See, I knew we would make it here eventually," he laughed as he laid Rose down and curled himself up to her, wrapping them up in the soft sheets.  
"Mmmm, it is nice," she said as she nuzzled her face into his chest. As much as she loved the rough play, she loved these moments too. The quiet moments where they lay together, cocooned in each others arms. They didn't need sleep, or rest for that matter, but it was still nice to just lie together.

Emmett lifted his head and scanned the barn. With his vampire eyes, nothing was in shadow. "Well, we did a fair amount of damage, Rosie." She laughed against his chest, "Yeah, it still seems to be standing, for now."

The sun was beginning to rise, the air was shifting and getting cooler, the dampness clinging to it. In the distance, they could hear a church bell ringing.  
"Must be the sunrise Christmas service," Emmett said as he kissed her forehead. The small Presbyterian church in Forks held a service at six in the morning each Christmas.

"Wait here," he said and was out of the bed in a flash, only to return again just as quickly. "I got this for you a while back. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas, Rosie."

He handed her a small black box wrapped in red ribbon with a red bow. Rose sat up, letting the sheet fall to her lap, exposing her breasts. She took the box and pulled gently on the ribbon. Emmett was all man, but in some ways he was like a little boy. She knew that whatever was in this box told a story that came right from his heart. He would have put just as much effort into it as a child would have making a handmade card for their parent. He came across as a jokester to the family and a standoff bad ass to the people in town. But with her, he was gentle and kind.

She removed the lid to the box, inside was a sterling silver charm bracelet.

"Now, I know this is not normally your thing, but when I was in Seattle with the guys, I had to get it. You know, Edward was agonizing over some antique looking necklace and Jazz was trying to decide between a choker or a ring for Alice. But when I saw this, I knew I had to have it."

Rose pulled the bracelet from the box. There were five charms dangling from it; a small gold and silver bear, for when she found him, close to death. A diamond encrusted rose, for her name. A silver heart with their wedding anniversary on one side and a heart shaped diamond on the other. A pair of gold boxing gloves, for, well obvious reasons and finally a "#1" symbol with "Aunt" written down the length of the number one.

"Oh, Em, it's just… perfect. Thank you." She held it out to him so he could put it on her. Once he had, he took her hand and kissed it, each knuckle and then her palm.

"I love you Rosalie Hale McCarty."  
She smiled, "I love you, too, Emmett Dale McCarty."

He reached up and ran his thumb along her jaw, then wrapped his hand around to the back of her head, his finger laced in her hair, pulling her to him. He pressed his lips to hers and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entrance. He gently laid her back onto the pillows, continuing to kiss her.

They made love slowly. Legs wrapped around one another, hands searching each other's pleasure spots, kissing and licking whispering "I love you". The sun rose higher and it became more noticeable how much damage they had truly done to the barn as it filtered through the cracks and holes and missing boards and reflected off them, their bodies shining in the rising sun.

Sometime later, Rose stretched as Emmett lay next to her, drawing circles and other shapes on her abdomen, "It's time to head back. Esme will want us all together and I want to see Nessie get her gifts from everyone. I don't want to make her wait."  
"Ok," Emmett said, planting a kiss on her belly.  
"Shit!" Rose sat up straight. "What?" Em looked at her with confusion.  
"Well, we sort of left our clothes in pieces around the barn last night. I guess we are heading back naked."  
Emmett smiled at her, "Actually, I thought ahead." He climbed out of the bed and went to the far corner of the room, coming back with a bag with clothes in it for them both. "I didn't bring shoes for you though, Rose, sorry."

"That's alright, you can just carry me on your back again." She smiled at him and he grinned back, "Deal!"

They dressed and headed out of the building. Rose stopped and looked back. Roses and glass lay all over the parameter of the room. Boards and pieces of wood scattered around the floor. The bed was in one piece as well as the candelabras, which seemed to have never ending candles in them, since they were still lit. They were low, but they were lit.

Rose looked at Emmett with a mischievous grin and walked to the one candelabra, pushing it so it fell on to the bed then did the same with the other. She stepped back to Emmett and held his hand as they watched the bed burn.

She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You rock my world Emmett."  
He kissed her hard on the lips, "And you rock mine Rosalie."

Rose turned back to watch the flames a little longer, floor now going up in flame, and Emmett walked outside, she followed him out as he was finishing up carving something in the wood with a rock.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Creating a masterpiece," Emmett replied, grinning broadly.  
She looked at the wall, it read:  
**_Emmett Loves Rosie  
4Ever_**

She gave him another kiss and then took his hand, walking from the barn as the whole building was swallowed in flames.

He lifted her on to his back and ran off, into the sunrise.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_And for those of you who obsess over things like I do, they called the fire department who put out the fire before it could catch to the forest._  
LOL... :D


End file.
